The invention relates clock circuits, and, more particularly, to a circuit and method for providing a clock signal with a variable delay in a manner that uses relatively little circuitry.
Variable delay circuits for delaying digital signals are in common use in a wide variety of integrated circuit devices. For example, variable delay circuits are commonly used as part of delay locked loops in integrated circuit memory devices. An example of a conventional variable delay circuit 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The variable delay circuit 10 includes a series of inverters 12a,b,c,d,e, the first of which 12a receives a clock signal CLK. The output of each inverter 12a,b,c,d,e is coupled to a respective pass gate 16a,b,c,d,e that are selectively enabled by respective stages of a shift register 18. Only one of the stages of the shift register stores a logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, and all of the other stages store a logic xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. The pass gate 16a,b,c,d,e that receives the logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is enabled while the remaining pass gates 16a,b,c,d,e that receive a logic xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d are disabled. The logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is shifted to the right by applying a shift pulse to a DELAY INCR input of the shift register 18, and is shifted to the left by applying a shift pulse to a DELAY DECR input of the shift register 18. Outputs of all of the pass gates 16a,b,c,d,e are coupled to each other to generate a delayed clock signal at a CLK-OUT terminal.
In operation, one of the pass gates 16a,b,c,d,e is enabled by receiving a logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d from the shift register 18, thereby coupling the output from the respective inverter 12a, b, c, to the CLK-OUT terminal. The magnitude of the delay of the CLK-OUT signal is adjusted by shifting the logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d right and left by applying a shift pulse to the DELAY INCR input or DELAY DECR input, respectively, of the shift register 18.
Although the variable delay circuit 10 of FIG. 1 provides adequate performance under some circumstances, it has the significant disadvantage of inverting the clock signal as the delay is switched from one inverter 12a,b,c,d,e to the next. More specifically, for example, when the logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is shifted from the pass gate 16b to the pass gate 16c, the delay of CLK-OUT signal shifts by not only the additional delay of the inverter 12c, but, because of the additional inversion caused by passing though the inverter, an additional delay of one-half the period of the CLK signal. This additional delay can be a significant problem in some applications.
The above-described problem with the conventional variable delay circuit 10 is well recognized, and has been solved to some extent by using a variable delay circuit 30 as shown in FIG. 2. The variable delay circuit 30 uses many of the same components used in the variable delay circuit 10 of FIG. 1, and these components have been provided with the same reference numerals. The delay circuit 30 differs from the delay circuit 10 by including an additional series of inverters 32a,b,c,d,e, the first of which 32a receives CLK*, which is the compliment of the CLK signal. The connections to the pass gates 16a,b,c,d,e then alternate between the inverters 12a,b,c,d,e and the inverters 32a,b,c,d,e so all of the pass gates 16a,b,c,d,e receive the same phase of the clock signal. As a result, when the logic xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is shifted from one pass gate 16a,b,c,d,e to the next, the delay of the CLK-OUT signal varies by only the delay of the additional inverter 12 or 32.
Although the variable delay circuit 30 avoids the major problem with the delay circuit 10, it does so at the expense of doubling the number of required inverters. The extra circuitry and consequent expense of these additional inverters can be significant, particularly where a large number of inverters are need to provide a large delay or a large number of delay increments.
There is therefore a need for a variable delay circuit that avoids the problem of inverting the clock signal from one stage to the next, but does so in a manner that does not require a doubling of the number of inverters needed to achieve a desired delay or a number of delay increments.
A variable delay circuit produces a delayed clock signal from an input clock signal by coupling the input clock signal through a plurality of inverting logic circuits arranged in series with each other. A delay select circuit, such as a shift register, receives at least one delay command signal indicative of a delay of the variable delay circuit. The delay select circuit then generates at least one control signal responsive to the delay command signal. The variable delay circuit also includes a clock transfer control circuit coupled to the inverting logic circuits and the delay select circuit. The clock transfer control circuit receives the input clock signal and adjusts the delay of the delayed clock signal responsive to the at least one control signal. The delay is adjusted by varying the number of inverting logic circuits through which the input clock signal is coupled between the clock input terminal and the clock output terminal. The clock transfer control circuit also adjusts the polarity of the input clock signal between the clock input terminal and the clock output terminal as a function of the at least one control signal so that the correct polarity of the delayed clock signal is maintained despite being coupled through a variable number of inverting logic circuits.